Goosebumps: The Cursed Letter
by TearsIShed
Summary: Jamie Goldberg is moving from her beloved home. While cleaning out the attic, she finds a letter. But, this is no regular letter, and Jamie doesn't know that, so now, she's in deep trouble...


Goosebumps: The Cursed letter

**Author's Note:** Okay, I really wanted to make this story longer, but I guess I just don't have the time. So, I made this into a one-shot. I'll do my best to fit every thing into one chapter, so please, R&R

Disclaimer: I definitely **do not** own Goosebumps, and I never will

Secrets and horror

Jamie Goldberg was an average 13-year-old girl, with dark brown eyes, black hair, and a small nose. Jamie had the sense for adventure, curiosity and a love for mysteries. This sometimes got her into trouble. But this time, Jamie crossed the line, and got herself into the deepest trouble that no one could ever imagine…

Jamie was helpingher mother clean out the attic. Her mother had left just a moment ago, and told Jamie to wait for her until she had made a healthy snack for both of them. They had started cleaning the attic an hour ago. It was almost empty, just another hour's work. The Goldbergs' never really kept anything in the attic, unless it was old, and they would just LOVE to keep it (which was most of the time). Jamie sat, exhausted, on the attic floor, leaning on an old piece of furniture. It was daylight. 2:00 p.m. to be closer to exact. Rays of sunlight were pouring through the windows. This attic had three windows. So, a lot of air and sunlight came through these windows. Jamie would miss this house. From birth, she had been living here. It was painful to wander through the now almost empty rooms. Jamie had been so happy in them. She thought about the old memories that haunted her. She was happy here, why move?

But something then caught Jamie's attention. She got up. It was a piece of paper. A ray of light was over it. Jamie got closer to the slip of paper. Soon, she found herself bending down to get it. But a thumping noise came up the stairs. It was Jamie's mom. "What did I tell you about touching things? They are old, they'll break. All of this is valuable-Er, well, most of it" said Jamie's mother. "Okay, okay, I'll never ever touch anything up here, unless you tell me to," replied Jamie. Jamie's mom, Alyssa, bent over and gently picked up the piece of paper. She put it inside an empty box, and handed Jamie an apple and a glass of orange juice. Jamie ate her apple and juice. She went back to work, filling the boxes with items, closing them, and bringing them downstairs with care. "I gotta use the bathroom," said Jamie's mom. Once again, she left. Jamie ran back to the slip of paper and opened it up. It was a letter, this is what it said:

Dear Master,

I have killed one more person, and I am so sorry that I will have to kill you. I have to because someone may read this, so I cursed it, you will not get the effects until 15 minutes from when you close this. I am working on a potion that will make this world be controlled by me, since you shall die. I hope that you are ready for this, because in 3 years (2007) this world will be no more. I do hope that you forgive me for your death, Master.

Ruby

Date: 1-23-04

Jamie closed the letter; sure, she'd die in 15 minutes, yea right, and when there still is a world in 2007, she'll be laughing, and what type of a name was Ruby? Jamie continued on doing her work, and staring at the yellowish letter. By 10 minutes, her mother came back. A little while later, Jamie felt uncomfortable. Her mind was spinning and she was dizzy. "Mom" she muttered, and stumbled forward, almost falling, but grabbing her mother's arm. She stood there, her mom at panic. Soon, 5 minutes exactly, Jamie Goldberg collapsed onto the floor, unable to breathe.

A YEAR LATER: 2007:

Jamie's funeral was long gone, many tears were shed and many flowers covered Jamie. Everyone kept on saying, "She was a beautiful girl, wasn't she, how did the poor thing die?" Back to the topic, it was January 23, 2007 and Jamie's mom could not get herself to sleep, she was thinking about Jamie, how did she die? Then it hit her, the note! It wasn't far from where Jamie was standing, and was misplaced. Alyssa cried for 30 minutes. Sorry, for why she had let her husband, Bob, keep the note. She knew that that note was no good, but as she had promised from before to an old woman, that she'd never open it and read it. Perhaps, since Bob died 2 years after they had Jamie, he too had read the note. Who knew? But surely, Bob had told her what the letter said, and died, she was just too upset about his death to even think about the note. But, Alyssa didn't have much time to think about that, because then, the world became ashes, and she didn't live to tell the tale of: The Cursed Letter...

The Bloody End

**Author's Note:** How was the chapter, or should I say story? No detail/suspense, I know. But my other stories will be better, I promise! I intended on making the story/chapter longer but I wanted to end the story short and simple, no harm here. The ending was kind of boring, I know, I'm not good with horror fanfics' so, I couldn't think of a better ending. Well, please review and I hope you enjoyed this stupid and not interesting shit. Believe me, I wanted it to be better.


End file.
